Goth and gone
by xXVampiress-kissXx
Summary: Ichigo goes to america and loves black


* * *

**xXVampiress-kissXx: I'm not goth (i want to be), i love vampires, and i don't own TMM, But if i owned kisshu i would be the happiest girl in the frigin' world!**

**Kissu: only if i owned ichigo...**

**Ichigo: 0.o**

**k: An Alien can dream....**

**VK: let's take a hostage!**

**i: What?**

**k: I call Gir!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**VK: OK!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I: ok i think we better go......**

**VK: WHAT NO...**

**I: BYE!!!!!!!!!!**

"Bye Ichigo Onee-chan... i'll miss you Na No Da..." Pudding said hugging ichigo. Ichigo's parents had become rich, and were moving to florida. Ichigo was 15 now and even if she was still there for the last few minutes, she already missed then.

"Keep in touch Ichi-san!" Lettuce said joining in on the hug.

"Me three. even though i'm the one speaking... bye-bye ichigo." mint said she seemed more upset than the others. Zakuro had said bye earlier, and ryou and keiichiro had said so earlier too, they had something they needed to 'work on'. Masaya had told ichigo to wait for him, he'd try to go to america but told her that if he couldn't, he'd call, but he swore he'd call her every day to talk to her. Mint thought he sounded happy she was moving, but was going to watch him for ichi.

"I'll Miss You!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo said. she started crying, and promised she'd have a darker side by her parents for moving her. the reason for moving her was they found out about mew ichigo and wanted her away from danger... and aliens... mostly her dad and the alien part... She didn't even get to keep masha... "I don't want to leave, but... stop by some time..." she was starting to cry.

"Come on ichigo." her mother said.

"Yeah the air-ports an hour away!" her dad yelped happily.

"Yes dad, mom... bye i guess." she left in tears, running out at as fast as she could go. her dad was the one who had the idea to move. they got to the airport early and had some free time, to show her dark side -she was almost to scared to go in- she found a store tha'd drive her parents mad, Hot topic. "some black stuff would go nicely." she went in having 20$ with her for air-port shopping. found black lipstick, black nail-polish, black gir fingerless gloves, and a black chocker coller with a pink kit the skelanimal cat on the side with a gray bell that had spikes, all for 15$. "I like this store, a cat bell! Man, why was i scared? NYAAA!!!" she went up and bought the items, ran out of the store and found her parents.

"Ichigo find anything?" Her mom asked.

"YES!!!! but there a suprise! when we get to the new house..." she didn't want to say 'that' word.

"OK!!! Let's get on that plane!" her dad said, he meant wait untill it came then leave.

* * *

"This is the new place?" ichigo asked, looking at the big pink house, the cars were red, she was suprised to find that her room was not pink like the last on, but that wasn't why she was suprised... her parents picked her room out, thats why, but in it, reminded her of her friends. the mews were painted on one wall, the aliens painted on another, and ryou, Keiichiro, and... MASAYA ON THE OTHER ONE!?!?!?!? the carpet had them all too, side-by-side. Ryou gave her dad pictures of the aliens and everyone, after he found out, that's why he had asked, she was guessing. She forgot her hot topic stuff when she saw kisshu, he was smiling what she thought was his dorky smile, but missing everyone she missed him too. not seeing him for two years going on three, she hated how she felt, she even missed kisshu. "OH! My stuff!" she ran to the bathroom, which took her seconds to find, it was in her room, but forgot to shut the door, and put the fingerless gloves on, kit the skelanimal cat collar on, appiled the black nail polish, and lipstick. then her parents burst in to see her.

"ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Both yelled.

* * *

"MEWS!" Ryou yelled. "There is an alien ship, well mostly kisshu, pai, and tarts."

"Well, kisshu won't be happy." mint said.

"Your right, don't tell him where ichigo went!" ryou said.

"Taru-Taru Is coming Na No Da!!!!" puding said.

"P-P-Pai-san too?" lettuce asked.

"Yes, but we'll have to deal with a heart broken kisshu, if only he annoys all of us so bad he can't even take it."

"Ok, Ryou." within minutes the aliens had teleported into the cafe.

"Were Back!" Kish yelled the two aliens behind.

"Hello kish, Pai, Taruto." ryou said.

"Where's ichigo?" kish asked, "I felt somthing weird and wanted to make sure she was... ok..." everyone in the cafe looked at him. "What..?" most of them were sad when he said that, it meant somthing was wrong with ichigo, or going to be. Mint turned away, pudding grabbed onto lettuce, lettuce looked at pai, zakuro gave kish a death stare along with ryou. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Not here, not home, not with masaya, or late for work..." zakuro said.

"So..."

"Onee-san isn't in japan anymore Na N..." pudding couldn't help but cry, taruto flew over to her and pat her on her back.

"It's ok pudding!" taruto said.

"If something doesn't feel right, then... what was it?" mint asked

"the mew aqua changed, it's still good, but when your around it (they saved some.) it feels like theres a sorrow-ful presence."

"Ichigo, i don't care, ryou theres something wrong with ichigo, i'm gonna tell him."

"Mint, i trust you."

"Thanks ryou, she lives in florida The address is on a peice of paper, ryou do you..."

"No keiichiro has it. and he really isn't in this story so i'll go get it, Sorry keiichiro fans." ryou left to the basement.

"Who was he talking to?" Pai asked.

"I think he thinks he's in a fan-fiction, but..." Zakuro said.

"why would everyone put me in a fanfict?" Kish asked.

"Funny! Your the most liked boy out of keiichiro, taruto, pai, ryou, deep blue-blueknight-Masaya, and EVERYONE!"

"Who's the worst?"

"Ichigo's blind not to know this but masaya is."

"Really?" he asked zakuro nodded. "OMFG!!! NO WAY!?!?!?!?" ryou was on his way up with ichigo's new address after he re-copied it down for himself and all the mews.

He handed it to kisshu."Don't do anything to her, got it!"

"Yes, i won't... I Promise on my life!"

"Kish, good-luck." mint said.

"Tell ichi onee-san i said hi na no da..." pudding said weakly.

* * *

"Ichigo, dress as you want! Were not moving back!" Her dad yelled.

"Sorry hon..." her mom said.

"Your Grounded! for a 2 Weeks!"

"Fine, just leave me in my room!"

"You go to school tomarrow, you don't get a uniform so just get dressed, hon." her mom said.

"SAKURA! COME ON!"

"Yes..." they left. Ichigo fell on the floor and because her room was big and out of all her friends pictures on the floor, the aliens, and her old boy-friend, she fell on kisshu, and slowly closed her eyes to sleep. muttering kish once or twice.

* * *

"It's around here... Oh, i'm guessing the pink house..." Kisshu said, he flew over to the house, looked in the window, and saw a pink haired girl, but she had black lips, with a choaker... he saw his painted self and knew it was ichigo. he saw masaya on the other side, and she muttered kish. "Well ichi..." he teleported in, picked her up bridal style and put her on her bed. "I promised ryou, but... ichigo i'm here." he shook her slightly, her eyes opened as fast as she had fallen asleep. she got a long look...

"Kisshu?" she asked.

**Gir: YEAH CUPPIE CAKIES!!!!!!!!!!**

**VK: Good idea, next i want jagger maxwell to come. claire will probibly be here...**

**Clair: WHERE IS HE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!**

**K: Is she ok...?**

**VK: shes a vampire, her power is being a crazy bomb...**

**I: Sure this is stupid! BYE HAVE A EVIL NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *


End file.
